Desde las sombras
by bellhitsugaya
Summary: Porque todo empezó desde las sombras, yo siempre te miraba, deseando estar a tu lado y que fueras solo mía. Rukia empieza a sentir que la estan observando y derrepente la aparición de Toshiro Hitsugaya. Inspirado un poco en Animals de Maroon 5 con muchas menos escenas de... ya saben. ¡HitsuRuki!
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

POV Rukia

-Bueno taicho me retiro, con su permiso- me despedí de Ukitake taicho y empecé a caminar hacia la mansión Kuchiki *siento como si me estuvieran viendo* caminé un poco más rápido pero ese sentimiento incómodo todavía no se iba, así que me inquieté. Paré en seco y me di la vuelta tocando el mango de Shirayuki lista para pelear pero no pude ver a nadie asi que traté de sentir su reiatsu…*nada, es como si no hubiera nadie a mi alrededor, ¿serán ideas mías?* solté a Shirayuki y seguí caminando empujando ese sentimiento a un rincón de mi cabeza que se fue al entrar a la mansión *qué raro* suspiré soltando el aire que sin saber estaba conteniendo

POV Narradora

Una vez se hizo de día Rukia salió a entrenar como todas las mañanas y de nuevo empezó a tener la misma extraña sensación de que la observaban pero decidió omitirla, sin saber que no muy lejos de ella en un árbol se encontraba un chico que sonreía de lado mientras la veía. Al terminar ella se dirigió a su división y la presencia desapareció o por lo menos eso fue lo que ella creyó

-Rukia-chan puedes llevarle esto a tu hermano- pidió gentilmente el capitán de la 13ava división a su teniente

-hai Taicho- respondió y rápidamente fue a cumplir su deber pero durante el viaje de regreso…

-auch- exclamó la peli negra mientras se caía en el piso

-perdón, estaba distraído, ¿estás bien?- preguntó una voz masculina suavemente con preocupación

-si, no fue la gran cosa- respondió con una sonrisa hasta que vio con quién estaba hablando e inmediatamente su sonrisa cambió para mostrar seriedad y un poco de sorpresa

-me disculpo sinceramente por mi torpeza Hitsugaya-taicho- se disculpó Rukia paándose rápidamente para hacer una reverencia pero perdió el equilibrio dos brazos fuertes la rodearon evitando que se volviera a caer

-no, ha sido mi culpa, no tienes por qué disculparte- respondió Hitsugaya gentilmente logrando que Kuchiki se sonrojara por la proximidad, él la liberó y ella se alejó un poco de él

-bueno, que pase un buen día taicho- dijo tímidamente mientras se iba sin saber como el capitán la miraba intensamente hasta que saliera de su rango de visión

-Kuchiki Rukia- dijo este casi como un susurro para luego ir a su oficina con una sonrisa

En el medio día Rukia salió de su oficina y se dirigió hacia un claro del bosque para tomar su merienda ignorante a la sombra que la estaba siguiendo con gran agilidad y cautela ocultando su presencia. Una vez que la pequeña shinigami se instaló en el claro lista para comer escuchó un ruido proveniente de los arbustos a su alrededor, se preparó para pelear colocando su mano en Shirayuki y ocultó su presencia. De los arbustos salió un shinigami con el pelo blanco un poco más alto que ella, de inmediato Rukia se relajó bajando su guardia

-ah, Hitsugaya-taicho me asustó, pensé que podría ser un hollow o algo así- dijo aliviada la inocente pelinegra

-me alaga que me confundas con coas tan hermosas Kuchiki- dijo sarcásticamente mientras se acercaba a ella

-¡no!, no quería decir eso- corrigió rápidamente tratando de resolver el malentendido para no herir al alvino, que solo lo hizo reír

-Tranquila Kuchiki solo era una broma- Hitsugaya respondió sonriendo por la inocencia de ella, Rukia se sonrojo y miró a otra parte tratando de que él no se diera cuenta y por eso no vió el cambio de actitud del capitán. Hitsugaya agarró suavemente la barbilla de Rukia tomándola por sorpresa y haciendo que ella lo mirara a los ojos

-me encantan tu sonrojo no lo ocultes- dijo y la besó en la mejilla aumentando su sonrojo y dejándola anonadada. Antes de que ella pudiera salir del shock en el que estaba Toshiro se alejó

-Te veré luego Kuchiki- se despidió sonriendo de lado y su sombra se disipó entre los arbustos y árboles del bosque

-¿q-q-qué acaba de pasar? – se preguntó en voz alta la pequeña Kuchiki después de salir del shock, miró su merienda que ni siquiera había tocado y la volvió a guardar, con lo que acababa de pasar ya no tenía ganas de comer dulce


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

POV Narradora

Desde entonces Rukia había tratado de no encontrarse con el capitán de la 10ma a solas, siempre tenía que estar acompañada o simplemente prefería no verlo en absoluto, la pelinegra no sabia como actuar si se encontraran a solas después de lo que pasó y con solo recordarlo su cara se volvía escarlata

-Sinceramente, nunca había tenido que lidiar con este tipo de situaciones, mi inexperiencia en estas cosas es demasiado grande- dijo algo deprimida y en voz baja la pequeña shinigami mientras regresaba a su división después de haber hecho un pedido sin saber que su comentario había sido oído por alguien más

-Ah Rukia que bien que regresaste, necesito que entregues estos papeles en la 10ma división- comentó Ukitake taicho al ver a su teniente regresar de su entrega, completamente ignorante de los sentimientos de ella

-hai taicho- respondió esta resignada a cumplir con su labor y responsabilidad de teniente y rezando porque Matsumoto-fukutaicho estuviera en la oficina y no bebiendo. Shumpeando, rápidamente llegó a las puertas de la 10ma y cuando fue a abrir la puerta dudó, pero antes de que pudiera reunir valor o acobardarse

-Kuchiki pasa- dijo suave y autoritariamente con voz varonil el capitán, que había sentido su presencia desde antes de que ella se acercara. Removiendo toda duda y despejando su mente Rukia abrió la puerta y se encontró con el peliblanco sentado en su silla atrás de su escritorio firmando una hoja y agarrando otra de su pila de papeles

-Hitsugaya-taicho, Ukitake-taicho pidió que le entregara estos papeles- dijo sin rastro de emoción en su voz y en su cara a pesar de que por dentro era una maraña de nervios y dudas

-puedes dejarlas en mi escritorio- respondió sin levantar la mirada del trabajo que estaba realizando, al ver la falta de interés por su parte, Rukia se calmó un poco y reuniendo valor se acercó y posicionó los papeles a un lado de una de las tantas pilas, no vio reacción alguna por lo que se tranquilizó y finalmente bajó la guardia *tal vez mi mente me jugó algún tipo de broma* con eso en mente se volteó y caminó hasta la mitad de la oficina donde sintió de nuevo que la estaban mirando, con valentía se volteó y chocó contra un firme y musculoso pecho plano

-¿H-Hitsugaya-taicho?- titubeó suavemente por puro asombro y subió un poco su mirada para encontrarse con dos hermosos e intensos orbes turquesa que miraban sus inocentes orbes morados. Él colocó sus manos en las mejillas sonrojas de Rukia y con rudeza la acercaron a su cara para besarla de forma posesiva, su lengua irrumpió en su delicada boca recorriendo cada rincón y saboreándola completamente, Rukia ya no tenía control de su cuerpo que solo se llenaba de más pasión a medida que Hitsugaya reclamaba su boca, la posesividad de sus movimientos la había dejado en un trance del que no podía ni quería salir por lo que no tuvo más opción que dejarse llevar, borrando todo pensamiento o parte racional. Sus lenguas juagaban una con la otra en un baile, se podía ver como devoraban sus bocas y el deseo que se tenían, los brazos de Rukia rodearon su cuello y las manos de él bajaron a su cintura acercándolos más. El cuerpo de los dos estaba reaccionando al contacto que estaban teniendo haciendo que sintieran como si la temperatura aumentara cuando por el contrario bajaba por el escape de reiatsu que inconscientemente estaban realizando. Las manos de Toshiro empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de ella casi de forma ruda pero al mismo tiempo con delicadeza haciendo que a ella se le escapara uno que otro gemido, y que él sonriera de lado satisfecho con lo que estaba haciendo

-H-Hitsgayaa- dijo suavemente Rukia con las mejillas más rojas que un tomate y la respiración entrecortada, él dejó de besarla para acercarse a su oído

-Toshiro- Dijo suavemente con una voz ronca y varonil, sin previo aviso se acercó a su cuello y lo lamió suave y lentamente

-T-Toshiro- dijo esta, muy apenada por cómo estaba reaccionando su cuerpo ante las atenciones de él y logrando que Toshiro sonriera de lado y siguiera con su trabajo de devorar la boca de la pelinegra que le robaba el aliento desde hace un largo tiempo. Cuando ya se sintió satisfecho con su trabajo paró completamente dejando sorprendida y ansiosa a una pelinegra con la ropa desarreglada, cara roja y respiración alterada.

**NA; ¡hola mundo!, antes de que se me olvide: los personajes son de Tite Kubo y la historia se inspiró un poco en animals, por eso es que tuve que colocar por lo menos esta escena, pero por ahora creo que esto es lo mas caliente que se va a poner. Por fa dejen comentarios diciendo que les parece el fujo de la historia hasta ahora y que tal estan las actitudes de los personajes, ¡gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

POV Narradora

Toshiro atrajo a la shinigami y la rodeo con los brazos en un abrazo posesivo aspirando su aroma

-mía, no te escapes de mí, eres mía- susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que solo ella lo pudiera oír con una voz ronca, Rukia simplemente no podía escapar de aquel fuerte y cálido abrazo, que se sentía tan protector y cariñoso al mismo tiempo. Toshiro la agarró en sus brazos y la cargó hasta el sofá donde la sentó arriba de su regazo haciendo que recostara la cabeza en su pecho, ella se sintió cómoda y escuchando el latido del corazón de él se quedó dormida. Él se quedó mirando a la pequeña shinigami que se encontraba ahora en sus brazos, cuánto había querido tenerla asi desde hace tiempo, se había tenido que contener para no reclamarla completamente pero por ahora tenía suficiente con lo que había hecho, le dolió cuando ella lo estuvo evitando, si, él no era ningún tonto como para no darse cuenta que ella era sumamente precavida cuando tenia que pasar a través de la división o cuando sentía por lo menos un poco de su reiatsu, después de todo era él el que siempre la veía y vigilaba sin que ella se diera cuenta por supuesto. Volvió a mirar a la chica que lo había atrapado desde lo más profundo de su corazón y besó cuidadosamente su mejilla para luego recostarla en el sofá y ponerle su haori de capitán como manta *le sienta bien* pensó con una sonrisa y no pudo evitar quedarse viéndola durante un rato

-mí Kuchiki Rukia- dijo todavía con una sonrisa imborrable y empezó a trabajar, de vez en cuando robándole una que otra mirada a la belleza en su sofá.

* * *

Ya entrada la tarde Rukia fue abriendo sus ojos, su estómago rugió señalándole que era hora de la merienda, había estado durmiendo *momento, ¿he estado durmiendo?* pensó y rápidamente vinieron todos los recuerdos de antes de que se quedara dormida *¿qué he hecho?* se sentó rápidamente con un notorio sonrojo, cuando se fue a parar se enredó con la manta que la estaba tapando y se calló

-ugh ¿por qué estoy tan torpe?- se paró mas cuidadosamente y vió con lo que se había enredado *esto no es una manta* se puso todavía más roja al ver que Hitsugaya le había dado su haori de capitán, miró por toda la habitación y se dio cuenta que estaba sola así que decidió salir de ahí y presentarle una excusa razonable a su capitán del porqué no había regresado después de su entrega. Poniendo su cabeza fría se acercó a la puerta y se dio cuenta que no podía abrirla *tranquila Rukia, respira* se volteó y vio las ventanas *sí, abiertas* se acercó a una de ellas para salir pero cuando fue a hacerlo una barrera transparente apareció evitándoselo *Un campo de fuerza, ahg tenía que ser un capitán prodigio* sin más opción se sentó en el sillón agarrando el haori y se hizo un té para esperar a que llegara el capitán

POV Toshiro

Había tenido que salir a una reunión de capitanes por lo que tuve que colocar una barrera en la oficina para que nadie molestara a mi mariposa mientras dormía *que reunión de capitanes tan aburrida sobre el antiguo shinigami sustituto y sus posibles planes en Karakura, lo único bueno fue que todos me miraban por no llevar mi haori lo que me recordaba quién lo está usando* ya de regreso en mi oficina quité la barrera y sentí el reiatsu de Rukia *ya despertó* sonreí de lado y abrí la puerta, ahí estaba mi mariposa sentada en el sofá completamente tranquila tomando té con mi haori doblado en su regazo, al oírme entrar sus orbes morados se clavaron en los míos, mostraban muchas preguntas e inseguridades. Me senté a su lado y puse mi brazo a su alrededor y ella solo se recostó en mi con el flequillo haciéndole sombra en los ojos

-¿por qué yo?- me preguntó suavemente

-¿por qué no tú?- le pregunté un poco irritado conociendo un poco su complejo de inferioridad

\- no estoy jugando esto es en serio- me dijo algo molesta y subió la mirada mostrándome sus ojos que dejaron que una lágrima se resbalara por su mejilla derecha

-yo tampoco estoy jugando- le dije con gentileza y suavemente le sequé la lágrima pasajera para luego mover su mechón de siempre detrás de la oreja ganándome una mirada de confusión, suspiré *¿tendré que nombrarle todas las cosas?, mejor lo sintetizo* la miré directamente a los ojos listo para acerla entender


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

POV Toshiro

Tomé aire y empecé mi ardua tarea de decir sintetizado todas las buenas partes de Rukia

-Eres hermosa, responsable, tienes buen corazón, piensas más en las vidas de los demás que en la tuya, no eres nada egoísta, tienes una rara obsesión con un conejo lo que te hace única, eres fuerte a pesar de tu apariencia, a veces te gusta actuar como chico pero tienes una agilidad y delicadeza en cada movimiento que te hacen ver femenina y prefieres ocultar tu tristeza antes de preocupar a los demás, sabiendo todo esto ¿cómo podría no quererte?- le dije con una sonrisa y haciendo que se sonrojara pero esta vez no miró para otra parte dejándome ver completamente su sonrojo *aprende rápido* me acerqué a ella y le besé dulcemente la mejilla poniéndola más roja

-te amo- le susurré suavemente en el oído, me vio con sorpresa y cualquier pedazo de máscara que le quedara se cayó por completo y pude ver su duda y ansiedad

-¿cómo puedo confiar en que no estás jugando conmigo? ¿Que solo te estas aprovechando de mí?- me preguntó ya mucho más seria

-yo te he estado viendo desde hace mucho tiempo, tanto como para conocerte bien y sé que tu sabrás si confiar en lo que te digo o no, pero tranquila haré todo lo que pueda para que no te quede duda alguna- le dije con una sonrisa de lado y la besé lentamente *no te dejaré escapar mi mariposa* me separé un poco para ponerla en una posición más cómoda colocándola en mi regazo, además de que así podía apreciar más su aroma *lavanda y flores silvestres* nos quedamos un rato así, abrazados disfrutando la presencia del otro, no podía pensar en una mejor manera de disfrutar el tiempo. Todo era perfecto hasta que escuché como tocaban la puerta *ahg siempre hay algo o alguien en el medio* quité a Rukia de mi regazo situándola nuevamente en el sillón, su cara cambió de tranquilidad y paz a completo fastidio y desilusión, sonreí de lado y me acerqué a su oído

-no hay porqué sentirse triste, después de todo no dejaré que te escapes- susurré con mi voz ronca mandando un escalofrío por su columna, me senté en mi escritorio y dejé pasar al intruso

-Hitsugaya-taicho, Ukitake-taicho desea saber si hubo algún problema con los papeles que Kuchiki no ha regresado- dijo una de las chicas de la 13ava división luego de hacer un reverencia

-No, el papeleo no presentó problemas solo fue un asunto personal- respondí desinteresado firmando una de las planillas

-Kuchiki, puedes retirarte y no olvides de lo que hablamos- dije serio posando mi mirada en ella para hacer énfasis

-hai- respondió, su máscara Kuchiki de nuevo en su lugar, y las dos shinigamis salieron juntas de la oficina, al escuchar la puerta cerrarse bajé mi bolígrafo y recliné mi barbilla en mis dos manos recobrando mi sonrisa de lado *toda mía, pronto serás toda mía* Hyorinmaru no pudo más que asentir, el tener una zampakuto cuyo animal es específicamente posesivo y tener muchas igualdades con él afecta más de lo que parece. Suspiré al recordar todo el papeleo que me quedaba por hacer *mejor lo termino rápido para poder pasar más tiempo con mi mariposa de nieve* con el ánimo renovado y mi ahora muy común sonrisa de lado continué con mi trabajo

POV Rukia

Después de salir de la oficina de Tosh-Hitsugaya-taicho, regresé a mi oficina para reencontrarme con mi capitán

-me disculpo por la tardanza, tenía algunos problemas que resolver con Hitsugaya-taicho- me excusé con Ukitake-taicho pidiendo disculpas mientras hacia una reverencia

-no, no hay problema, con tal de que no haya habido ningún problema, no le tengas cuidado- respondió de forma amable y comprensiva el capitán

-de hecho por qué no te tomas el resto de la tarde, estoy seguro que debes estar agotada por tener que hacer no solo tu trabajo si no el mío por mi enfermedad- y sin perder su sonrisa en ningún momento el capitán me dio el resto del día libre

-hai taicho, pero tome sus medicamentos y no trate de sobre esforzarse- me despedí y me fui camino a mi dormitorio en mi división *ahg tengo mucho que pensar*

POV narradora

*Uf ese shiro-chan, debería hacer menos obvios sus sentimientos por Rukia, por más que oculte su presencia todavía le queda un largo camino por recorrer, pobre Rukia se notaba que era una maraña de sentimientos* pensó Ukitake preocupado por su amigo y su teniente mientras tomaba un poco de su té ignorando por completo los medicamentos que se suponía tenía que tomar

**NA:¡Muchas gracias a por ser la primera persona en dejar un comentario!, los comentarios me renuevan el ánimo de escribir más y yo relamente los aprecio:), además gracias por leer**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

POV Narradora

Al día siguiente todo era un alboroto para los que eran de alto rango (capitanes y tenientes) que se encontraban hablando de la situación del mundo de los humanos, por supuesto esto tenía mucho que ver con cierto cabeza de zanahoria que había perdido sus poderes y debía enfrentarse al antiguo shinigami sustituto

-¿cuánto falta para que terminemos de recoger todo el reiatsu?- preguntó Rukia a Urahara con impaciencia

-Ya solo falta un capitán, tienes que tener paciencia Rukia-chan- respondió el rubio mientras terminaba de recoger el reiatsu, al terminar se dio la vuelta para ver a todos los presentes en la reunión

-Bien ese fue el último, ahora lo mejor será ir al mundo humano a auxiliar a kurosaki-kun- comentó Urahara mientras envainaba la espada que contenía todo el reiatsu, de inmediato los capitanes Kuchiki, Kempachi y Hitsugaya junto con Rukia y Urahara partieron por el sekaimon hacia el mundo humano donde se encontraron con Isshin y se encaminaron hacia donde estaba Ichigo *vamos a ayudarte Ichigo* pensó la única teniente que fue en esa misión en el transcurso de su llegada. Cuando llegaron se toparon con un Ichigo sumido en la desesperación

-Rukia nos concedes los honores- Preguntó Urahara sonriendo al ver a Rukia molesta con Kurosaki, ella no dudó ni un momento, desenvainó la espada y se la clavó en la espalda a su mejor amigo atravesándolo

-¿tú también papá?- preguntó este destrozado al darse la vuelta para ver a su agresor

-mira bien hijo, deberías ser capaz de verla ahora- le respondió su papá con toda la seriedad del mundo, él con un rostro de sorpresa miró más atrás e inmediatamente toda su desesperación despareció al ver a la shinigami

-Ru kia- dijo perplejo

-Hola Ichigo- le respondió ella con una sonrisa, lo que ninguno de ellos sabia es que un peliblanco miraba muy irritado el intercambio amistoso entre estos dos *espero que ese cabeza de zanahoria no planee nada con mi Rukia* pensó el capitán mientras miraba para otra parte para no terminar congelando al que se supone tenían que ayudar, Urahara se dio cuenta de esto y sonrió interesado * esto puede ser divertido*. Ichigo recuperó sus poderes y regresó a ser el mismo y todos los demás se separaron para empezar sus peleas

**NA: sorry, todos los que vimos el anime o leímos el manga sabemos de las peleas que vienen así que no le veo sentido a narrarlas cuando no es el objetivo de este fanfic, si quieren pueden buscarlo en YouTube y luego regresar, bueno x y, continuemos…**

Todos menos Ichigo y su contrincante se encontraban viendo la esfera gigante esperando a que alguien saliera o por lo menos…la mayoría

-¿Kuchiki-fukutaicho podemos hablar de algo?- preguntó el alvino a la pequeña shinigami en voz baja y con seriedad, ella asintió y los dos se alejaron de los demás para hablar o eso pensaba Rukia hasta que el capitán puso una de sus manos en su mejilla

-¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupado el capitán viaendo a los ojos a su acompañante

-hai taicho- respondió ella mirando a otra parte un poco molesta de que él no confiara en sus habilidades pero luego él hizo algo que ella no se esperó

-no me dejes- le dijo suavemente mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente, no lo dijo en una voz autoritaria si no como una súplica, como si alguien muy valioso se estuviera yendo fuera de su alcance

-¿hm?- Rukia estaba más que confundida por esta nueva faceta del capitán en la que era inseguro de sí mismo y temía perderla *se ve tan lindo e inofensivo, es como un cachorrito* pensó con una pequeña sonrisa amable mientras su mano derecha acariciaba el suave pelo blanco de él lo que lo fue tranquilizando, a una gran parte de ella le gustaba verlo así de tranquilo y en armonía y la otra parte se negaba a admitirlo

-yo no me voy a ninguna parte- susurró ella sin saber exactamente por qué lo decía o porqué lo estaba consolando- él se separó lo suficiente como para verla y sonrió

-gracias- dijo en el transcurso en que se movía hacia adelante y finalmente la besaba, un beso tierno y dulce que mostraba más afecto que cualquier otra cosa, incluso Rukia le respondió también moviendo sus labios suavemente


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

POV Rukia

Mi mejor amigo estaba peleando por su vida y por el bien de todos, mi hermano estaba impacientemente esperando a ver cuál era el resultado de la difícil pelea entre Ichigo y el ex shinigami sustituto, y yo… me encontraba besando al prodigio del seretei que había admitido estar viéndome desde hace tiempo y que me había robado mi primer beso *¿qué me pasa?* lo único que sé es que no quería dejar de besarlo y mucho menos alejarme de él como había estado haciendo antes *no quiero que se vuelva a ver tan frágil* dejamos de besarnos y nos quedamos mirando durante lo que para mí parecieron horas, sus ojos me veían con tanto amor y cariño que sentía que me estaba derritiendo por dentro y estoy más que segura que yo lo estaba mirando con el mismo amor *¿me gusta Hitsugaya Taicho* Él me volvió a abrazar pero esta vez de forma reconfortante y cálida que por nuestra cercanía me dejaba apreciar por completa su olor masculino de menta fresca y lluvia con un aura fría pero no para congelar si no para refrescar, me relajé *si, me gusta Toshiro* cerré los ojos recostándome más en su pecho mientras sonreía con una gran sonrojo. Por fin la barrera donde estaba Ichigo se rompió en pedazos, dejando sentir el único reiatsu que se mantenía en pie *Ichigo* suspiré *creo que lo mejor será que vayamos* me separé de Toshiro lo suficiente como para mirarlo a los ojos

-Hitsugaya-taicho- lo llamé suavemente al darme cuenta que él también había cerrado los ojos

-Toshiro- me respondió en el mismo tono, sonreí y volví a tratar

-Toshiro- inmediatamente él abrió sus ojos y pude ver lo feliz que estaba de que lo llamara por su nombre asi que también sonreí

-creo que lo mejor será que regresemos- le dije ocultando lo mucho que me costaba alejarme de él cuando estaba tan cómoda, él suspiró

-si creo que si- me soltó lentamente y los dos regresamos a donde estaban los demás encontrándonos con un Ichigo que apenas se mantenía de pie gracias a su espada, me apresuré a su lado y puse uno de sus brazos a mi alrededor para mantenerlo de pie

-buen trabajo Zanahoria- le dije con una sonrisa de lado él me respondió con una sonrisa igual

-gracias enana, esta bonito tu corte- dijo al mirar mi cabello y finalmente se dejó llevar por la inconciencia y el cansancio con su sonrisa siempre presente. El capitán Kempachi aburrido se largó a la sociedad de almas y los demás nos fuimos a la tienda de Urahara, yo principalmente para tratar las heridas de Ichigo y dejarlo descansando

-Ya terminé- comenté en voz alta con alivio mientras me sentaba en una mesa junto con nii-sama y Toshiro luego de dejar a Ichigo vendado y descansando

-bien, lo mejor es que nos retiremos- comentó nii-sama parándose listo para irse

-Nii-sama quisiera quedarme un poco más para ver que Ichigo se recupere lo suficiente- le dije con todo el respeto posible y suplicando que me dejara

-No sé, no quisiera recordar todos los problemas que han pasado cuando estás en el mundo humano acompañada de Kurosaki- me respondió con su siempre estoica expresión

-Puedo quedarme con Kuchiki para asegurarme de que no pase nada si eso es lo que le preocupa- dijo desinteresadamente Toshiro

-no quisiera causarle problemas Hitsugaya-taicho- respondió nii-sama reacio a dejar que me quedara

-no sería un problema, tengo algo pendiente que hacer aquí así que sería matar dos pájaros de un tiro- terminó de decir Toshiro, nii-sama lo reconsideró y dándose por vencido terminó accediendo

-bien, entonces me retiro a la sociedad de almas, dejo a Rukia a su cargo capitán Hitsugaya- se despidió nii-sama y se fue por el sekaimon. Ya a la hora de dormir me paré de mi sitió y caminé hacia el corredor

-Gracias Toshiro- le susurré al capitán en el oído cuando pasé por su lado, él me agarró suavemente por un hombro y me respondió

-espero que solo te hayas querido quedar porque son amigos eh- me soltó el hombro y me alborotó un poco el cabello dejándome retirarme con un sonrojo bastante notorio a la que sería mi alcoba, me acosté en el futón y me arropé pensando en lo protector y celoso que era Toshiro *aunque ciertamente no puedo evitar pensar que me está empezando a gustar lo sobreprotector que es conmigo* me sonrojé y cerré los ojos subiendo la sábana hasta mis ojos para tratar de tapar el sonrojo que sabía nadie iba a ver

**NA: holis, se que puede que se esten haciendo un poco más cortos mis caps pero tranquilos, aseguro que habrá compensación pronto. ¡Gracias por leer! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII

POV Rukia

Cuando desperté en la mañana estaba tan cómoda que no me quería levantar, sentía una tranquilidad que hace mucho no sentía y mi cabeza estaba recostada en algo que subía y bajaba suavemente una y otra vez *hmm que rico* abracé más a la fuente de frescura y puse mi cara más cerca *esperen cómo es que mi almohada da tanto fresco?... y ¿acaso respira?* abrí mis ojos lo más rápido que pude y me di cuenta de que lo que estaba abrazando no era precisamente una almohada

-¿H-H-Hitsugaya-taicho?- pregunté reconociendo quién era, sus ojos se abrieron mostrando el hermoso color turquesa de sus irises que me miraron fijamente

-¿q-qué hace en mi futón?- le pregunté con un gran sonrojo, él me miró entre dormido

-mm bueno cuando le pregunté a Urahara dónde iba a dormir…

Flash back

-ah me temo que ya no tenemos más habitaciones disponibles, verá las demás ahora tienen mercancía por lo que no puede dormir ahí- dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada mientras se echaba viento con su abanico

-y ¿dónde se supone que me quede a dormir?- pregunté enojado, no queriendo quedarme con Inoue otra vez *su comida me mataría*

-bueno como Kurosaki-kun no está en condiciones no podemos fastidiarlo asi que tendrás que quedarte con Rukia-chan- me contestó

-pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro que no le molestará- dijo ocultando su boca con el abanico

-si no me queda de otra- dije fingiendo un suspiro y me metí en la habitación que ya tenia las luces apagadas, y en la oscuridad vi a una Rukia revolviéndose en su sueño *¿qué le pasará?* me senté a su lado y pude ver una lágrima correr por su mejilla asi que la sequé con mi mano, luego empecé a sobarle el cabello lentamente hasta que se tranquilizó

-¿qué estarás soñando?- me pregunté en voz alta y cuando me fui a parar para buscar un futón para dormirme

-hmm- escuché que se quejó y sentí como me agarraban del haori, me di la vuelta y vi como Rukia me agarraba el haori de la forma más adorable posible

-Toshiro- susurró todavía dormida, mi flequillo tapó mis ojos y no pude evitar sonreír *no sabes lo difícil que es contenerse cuando estoy a tu lado* mi mano llegó hasta su mejilla y la acarició suavemente haciendo que ella sonriera y soltara su agarre, me quedé mirándola durante un rato hasta que no pude más y terminé metiéndome en su futón y abrazándola, ella subconscientemente se acercó más a mí y me abrazó

FIN del flash back

-…él me dijo que durmiera aquí y no me pareció mala idea- me dijo luego de que al parecer recordó lo que pasó

-a-a ok, em podría pararme- le pregunté poniéndome más roja por estar entre sus brazos, él acercó su cara más a mi pelo y su agarre se volvió mas fuerte

-¿T-Toshiro?- pregunté avergonzada

POV Narradora

Toshiro sonrió de lado al sentir a Rukia temblar por su firme agarre y su cercanía, inhaló por última vez su dulce aroma y soltó su agarre

-esperaré afuera para que te cambies- dijo mientras se paraba y salía de la habitación con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Rukia se cambió a su uniforme de costumbre y cuando salió Toshiro estaba rcostado en la puerta esperándola

-¿comemos?- le preguntó al verla lista

-sip- le respondió y los dos se fueron a comer en la sala junto con Urahara, Ginta y Ururu

-Creo que mejor le llevo la comida a Ichigo, no puede quedarse sin comer el muy flojo- comentó Rukia luego de terminar de comer mientras agarraba un plato de comida en una bandeja junto con una jugo, y sin esperar mucho se dirigió al cuarto del herido

-Ichigo, despierta flojo- gritó al abrir la puerta y se sentó a su lado, él empezó a abrir su ojos lentamente hasta que vio a Rukia

-Enana ¿no podrías ser menos ruidosa?- preguntó Ichigo ocultando la felicidad de verla con una cara de fastidio, ella sonrió de lado

-bueno si no quieres comer entonces supongo que me llevaré tu comida- le dijo mientras alejaba la bandeja de él

-no, no, me la comeré- dijo este dándose cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba, ella colocó "suavemente" la bandeja en las piernas de él

-ok- sonrió más al ver la cara de dolor de Ichigo por su "sutileza"

-maldita enana- refunfuñó malhumorado pero luego sonrió feliz de que podía volver a estar con la pequeña shinigami volátil y violenta

-oe Rukia- la llamó suavemente

-¿hm?- preguntó ella no notando el tono en el que él había hablado y volviendo a mirarlo. Ichigo extendió su brazo y rodeó a Rukia atrayéndola a su pecho y la abrazó por completo

-te extrañé mucho ¿sabes?- le dijo con una voz grave y con mucho afecto, tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y una sonrisa sincera.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII

POV Narradora

Él extendió su brazo rodeando a Rukia, la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó por completo

-te extrañé mucho sabes- le dijo con una voz grave y mucho afecto, tenía un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa sincera. Rukia obviamente se sonrojó

-¡p-pero que haces idiota!- preguntó en una voz muy alta haciendo que Ichigo sonriera más y justo entonces se abrió la puerta dando a ver a un muy conocido capitán, que al ver la escena no se puso muy contento que digamos. Hitsugaya-taicho en menos de un segundo tenía a Rukia agarrada de la cintura lejos del shinigami sustituto, dejándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos del asombro

-¿qué se suponía que estabas haciendo Kurosaki?- preguntó con un aura sedienta de sangre por siquiera haber tocado a su querida Rukia, mandando escalofríos por la columna de Ichigo

-T-Toshiro- llamó Rukia suavemente saliendo de su asombro, ya que en un momento estaba siendo abrazada por Ichigo y en el otro se encontraba en los brazos de Toshiro rodeada de la atmósfera más tensa que había sentido en toda su vida

-¿Toshiro?- preguntó sorprendido por la forma en la que había reaccionado el peliblanco y por la forma en que Rukia lo había llamado

-Te ha preguntado algo sustituto, será mejor que respondas- amenazó Hitsugaya a Ichigo que inmediatamente frunció el ceño, como para él era de costumbre desde hace un tiempo

-¡¿y a ti que te importa lo que Rukia y yo hagamos enano?!- le respondió groseramente no gustándole nada a donde iba todo esto

-¡Ichigo!- le llamó la atención la shinigami pero fue bruscamente interrumpida cuando iba a seguir

-Me importa mucho si tiene que ver con MÍ Rukia- respondió posesivamente mientras se acercaba más a Rukia y la hacía sonrojar, denotando mucho su cercanía

-Así que lo mejor es que te alejes Kurosaki o puede que termines congelado- dijo sonriendo malignamente mientras se imaginaba un paleta helada de Ichigo, soltó su agarre de Rukia y colocó una de sus menos en la cabeza de ella mientras se daba la vuelta

-contigo quiero hablar luego- finalizó en un tono muy serio dirigiéndose a Rukia con su flequillo tapándole los ojos y finalmente salió cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Rukia suspiró y volvió a tomar aire tratando de enfriar su mente y regresó su vista a Ichigo que se había quedado sin palabras por el inesperado comportamiento del capitán

-bueno, por ahora lo mejor es que comas y te recuperes cabeza de zanahoria, regresaré luego- y con una sonrisa fingida Rukia trató de salir de la habitación, si trató, ya que Ichigo rápidamente la agarró de la manga y la detuvo

-¿es verdad lo que dijo?- preguntó Ichigo con el flequillo tapándole los ojos y en un tono neutral, ella suspiró y borrando su sonrisa dirigió su mirada hacia al frente

-Hablaremos luego Ichigo- comentó en un tono igual de estoico que el de su hermano y salió de la habitación soltando su manga del frágil agarre de Ichigo. Ya afuera de la habitación ella se encontró con un Urahara echándose aire y sonriendo despreocupadamente

-Shiro-chan salió a dar un paseo, se veía bastante molesto- comentó sabiendo que había pasado, aunque si tienes cámaras por todas partes es un poco difícil no saber qué es lo que ocurre. Rukia se relajó un poco y decidió salir a practicar para quitarse el estrés, eran demasiadas emociones para una sola mañana

POV Rukia

Salí al jardín a practicar un poco y para despejar mi mente, desenfundé a Shirayuki y la llamé haciendo que se convirtiera en la hermosa espada de funda blanca y empecé a practicar con ella, cada vez con más agilidad y gracia tratando que mis movimientos fueran rápidos y precisos pero con la belleza de una danza, la temperatura a mi alrededor descendía cada segundo haciendo que empezaran a formarse copos de nieve y que mi aliento se viese, cuando por fin terminé la grama estaba cubierta por nieve y escuché como me aplaudían, me di la vuelta y entre las sombras se encontraba el capitán mirándome fijamente haciendo que el extraño color de sus ojos resaltara más, rápidamente apreció frente a mí usando el shumpo propio de un capitán

-Tan hermoso como siempre- comentó con una pequeña sonrisa, puso su mano en mi cabeza y su sonrisa desapareció estableciendo un aura seria, justo cuando iba a hablar mi estómago sonó, fuerte. Su reacción fue inmediata, podría escuchar sus fuertes carcajadas a 30 km de distancia, mis mejillas se volvieron completamente rojas y crucé los brazos

-Toshiro, no te rías- le dije enojada, él al ver mi expresión se rio todavía más *por lo menos tiene bonita risa* sonreí un poco

-¿Quieres venir a almorzar conmigo?- me preguntó sonriendo burlonamente luego de que se calmó un poco, yo sonreí más y asentí con la cabeza y los dos nos metimos en nuestros gigas que estaban listos para usar, yo usaba un vestido morados con leggings negras y unos zapatos morados, Toshiro unos blue jeans un poco rotos con una camisa negra y zapatos a juego.

-y ¿qué quieres comer?- me preguntó mientras pasábamos por la calle cerca de varios restaurantes

-una hamburguesa, la última vez que vine no las pude probar- le contesté sonriendo él asintió y nos metimos en un restaurante de comida rápida, hicimos nuestras órdenes y nos sentamos en una mesa a comer, todo iba bien hasta que me di cuenta de que las personas a nuestro alrededor actuaban algo extrañas, algunas se nos quedaban mirando y otras comentaban sobre nosotros

-oye mira, que pareja tan linda, los dos se ven tan adorables juntos- comentó una chica a su amiga emocionada mientras nos veían, la otra solo asintió sonriendo *¿pareja?*

-Oe Toshiro, ¿somos una pareja?- le pregunté al capitán mirándolo curiosa, él que estaba comiendo su hamburguesa, se puso rojo y tragó inmediatamente, movió su cabeza a un lado y con su flequillo trató de ocultarse la cara

-¿P-Por qué lo preguntas?- me preguntó suavemente sin mirarme

-porque unas chicas dijeron que somos una linda pareja- le dije y le di una mordida a mi hamburguesa

-pero no sé qué es una pareja para empezar- continué y terminé de comer, Toshiro me miró a los ojos todavía con un leve sonrojo, se paró y se puso justo al lado de mí

-Bueno yo no tendría ningún problema en ser tu pareja- dijo sonriendo un poco de lado y me besó poniendo una de sus manos en mi mejilla y la otra pasándola suavemente por mi pelo, cerré los ojos y le comencé a responder también disfrutando de su suaves toque y sus labios contra los míos en un tierno beso

**NA: holis a todos los que tienen la bondad de leer, he hecho este cap más largo para el disfrute de uds los que siguen la historia, y para decir que los días en que es más probable que suba caps son de viernes a domingo, así podrán relajarse los demás días de la semana y estar más atentos en esos, gracias por leer y hasta la próxima ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX

POV Rukia

Si me preguntaran quién es la persona más indescifrable y enigmática que conozco podría responder sin dudas que Toshiro Hitsugaya es la respuesta, a pesar de todas las cosas por las que he pasado y todas las personas que han hecho un cambio significante en mi vida él es una de las más extrañas y misteriosas. Él puede pasar de muy sonrojado a audaz y atrevido en menos de un segundo, y aunque puede que haya algo mal conmigo me encanta, simplemente me es imposible no sorprenderme cuando estoy con él.

Luego de un rato Toshiro se separó un poco de mí dejando que tomara algo de aire y lo mirara muy cerca logrando que el sonrojo que se había establecido en mi rostro se intensificara significativamente

-tendremos que seguir esto en un lugar menos público, no quiero que los demás vean tan hermosa a mi querida mariposa- me susurró al oído con una sonrisa de lado que por si fuera posible hizo que mi corazón se acelerara mucho más y como si nada se volvió a sentar en su silla a terminar su comida *¿cómo hace eso?* respiré hondo y traté de calmarme para bajar mi sonrojo y en el proceso me di cuenta de que él tenía razón, con la "pequeña" muestra de cariño de parte de Toshiro habíamos logrado llamar la atención de TODOS, por si fuera poco eso solo logró que me avergonzara todavía más.

-¿ya terminaste?- me preguntó Toshiro cuando él terminó su comida, yo por supuesto había estado demasiado distraída y avergonzada como para terminar de comer pero aun así decidí que lo mejor era que saliéramos de ahí cuanto antes. Los dos nos levantamos y salimos del local, anduvimos caminando por las calles en un silencio cómodo donde ninguno de los dos se sentía mal o eso parecía ya que yo, como de costumbre, era una maraña de dudas e inseguridades por dentro.

-sabes yo no estaba bromeando cuando dije que no me importaría si fuéramos pareja- comentó él en un tono serio rompiendo el silencio que ya había durado unos minutos, yo muy por dentro sabía que lo que me estaba diciendo era verdad pero una parte de mí no lo creía por completo o por lo menos hasta que Toshiro me tomó de la mano haciendo que caminara más cerca de él y que de nuevo mi corazón se acelerara *ah no puedo seguir así* mi mirada se desvió al piso en un muy fallido intento de disimular la muy muy familiar sensación de quemazón en mis mejillas y no sé si es que ya estoy muy acostumbrada a estar cerca de Toshiro pero pude jurar que aunque no lo estuviera viendo él estaba sonriendo de lado, como cada vez que se da cuenta que él tiene un efecto en mí que ninguna otra persona había tenido jamás y yo sabía perfectamente que eso me aterraba como ninguna otra cosa, porque si con Kaien no sentía ni la mitad de lo que siento ahora entonces estaría destrozada si algo así le pasara a él y con todo lo que he experimentado no podría soportarlo. Mi semblante cambió de vergüenza a una inmensa tristeza de tan solo imaginarme como sería si algo así pasara y sin poder evitarlo una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla dejando atónito a Hitsugaya.

-no te pongas triste mariposa- me dijo en un leve susurró que más que nada parecía una súplica y se llevó mi mano que ahora estaba entrelazado con la de él a su rostro haciendo que mi palma tocara su mejilla de forma cariñosa, ese leve toque me hizo olvidar un poco lo que estaba pensando y sonreírle

POV Hitsugaya

Sequé con suavidad la lágrima traviesa que estaba bajando por la hermosa mejilla de Rukia y no pude evitar sentir como mi corazón se estrujaba por lo triste que se había puesto, detestaba demasiado verla así y lo último que deseaba era no saber por qué era que estaba triste. Al ver su sonrisa regresar a su cara sentí como si hubiese vuelto a la vida y un peso se hubiese quitado de mi espalda, le sonreí de vuelta y cuando miré de nuevo al frente vi lo cerca que estábamos del parque

-oye Rukia ¿quieres dar un paseo conmigo por el parque?- le pregunté con una sonrisa y ella asintió , los dos entramos al hermoso parque que estaba completamente verde por todas partes y nos sentamos en una banca

-que lindo está- comentó ella viendo los alrededores disfrutando del momento, yo no pude evitar quedarme mirándola *si simplemente hermoso* un leve sonrojo se vino a mis mejillas pero no le di importancia ya que Rukia estaba demasiado distraída con las flores como para darse cuenta, sonreí para mi mismo *tan linda cuando está así* escuché una campanitas sonando y se me ocurrió una idea

-Rukia espérame aquí ya vuelvo- le comenté y me fui hacia donde estaba el sonido hasta llegar a donde estaba el heladero que se volteó y me vió acercarme

-¿que deseas comprar niño?- me preguntó amablemente cuando me puse a ver los sabores que tenía, sentí que la vena que estaba en mi frente se hizo el doble de grande cuando lo escuché decirme niño pero lo dejé pasar, por ahora

-un helado de chocolate y uno de menta- le contesté y le di el dinero, el hombre los sirvió y me regresé hasta donde estaba Rukia

-toma- le dije mientras le extendía el helado de chocolate, ella lo miró unos segundos y lo tomó con una sonrisa, muy agradecida. Me volví a sentar a su lado y no pude evitar que mi mirada se desviara constantemente hacia donde ella estaba.

-Toshiro ¿quieres algo de mi helado?- me preguntó dándose cuenta de cuanto me le quedaba mirando, instintivamente me acerqué más a ella y lamí lentamente su helado saboreando el chocolate

-mm esta muy bueno- le contesté y cuando la vi a la cara tenía el sonrojo más increíblemente adorable que haya visto en toda mi vida, se veía como una pequeña conejita inocente y desprotegida, y esa pequeña conejita siempre sacaba la bestia que sabía tenía adentro desde la primera vez que la vi *rayos, de nuevo no voy a poder controlarme* y olvidándome completamente de mi helado me acerqué más a ella besándola con todo el deseo que estaba tratando de reprimir desde hace mucho tiempo y atrayéndola tan cerca de mí como era posible *oh Rukia ¿por qué será que eres la única que saca este lado tan oscuro y posesivo de mí?*

**NA: Uf se siente como si hubiese sido un milenio desde que actualizé este fanfic, bueh. Hi a todos sorry si no había podido seguir esta historia hasta ahora pero se me complicó un poco además de que tuve que superar un bloqueo :( pero como disculpas actualizé hoy en vez de posponerlo al fin de semana y también trataré de actualizar más esta y otros fanfics que tengo, bye, gracias por leer XD**


End file.
